1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for accommodating the draining of a liquid containing an entrained gas from a vessel and, in particular, to a drain fixture which allows the draining of a liquid containing a toxic gaseous susbstance from a vessel while providing a means for withdrawing the toxic gases therefrom and for preventing the splashing of the liquid and its escape to the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many diverse environments it is necessary to allow the draining of a liquid from a vessel. In some such environments the liquid to be drained includes an entrained gas, which gas may be of a toxic nature. One example of such a system includes a sterilizer apparatus which employs a sterilant which may utilize a toxic gas such as ethylene oxide to accomplish sterilization. During the exhaust phase of the sterilization cycle, the ethylene oxide gas is mixed with water and expelled to the waste drain. As exposure to the ethylene oxide gas is harmful and can be fatal to humans, such gas must be removed from the liquid carrier prior to the liquid entering the environment.
A previously attempted means for accomplishing the removal of gases from a liquid included a conduit having vent holes formed therein and an arm perpendicular thereto which was connected to a suction means which drew air into the system via the holes. Baffles were provided within the body of the conduit to reduce the escape of splashing liquid as it passed the holes. The conduit terminated in a funnel which directed the liquid into a drain means.
While current plumbing codes require an air gap, some means are required for preventing the escape of splashing liquids thru this air gap, previous systems, such as that described above, have failed to effectively protect against this inherent, and most dangerous, limitation. Such prior art systems have not proven effective in preventing the splashing of the liquid and the escape of gas from the system around the baffles and through the vents. This escape of a toxic liquid/gas mixture is most alarming in that the toxic splashing liquid may contact workers in the vicinity of the system and also may contain and release the toxic gas entrained therein which is also harmful to employees.
The subject invention is directed toward an improved apparatus for allowing the draining of liquids from a vessel which overcomes, among others, the above-discussed problems and which provides an apparatus for safely and effectively allowing the discharge of a liquid/gas mixture from a vessel while avoiding the potentially disastrous effects of the splashing of the liquid.